I'll Save You
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Terra knows things. And she'll save them all again. M for possible lemons, language, and a character almost dying. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Save You**

"" **Talking**

'' _**thinking**_

**Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.**

**Terra's POV**

**I know that I had told Beast Boy that it was over, that I remembered nothing, that was a lie. I know that lying is bad, and I feel bad that I told him another lie. But this one is different, I told him to protect him not hurt him like I have in the past. Some people may think that I hate the titan, that's not true. This is a really bad excuse but I blame Slade, that manipulative son of a bitch. I also blame myself; I should've stayed with the Titans in the first place. Some people will say that I broke Beast Boy's heart. That one is true, but I broke mine in the process. I loved him, scratch that, I love him. When he walked away from me in the hallway of my school, I turned back around to see him drop a communicator on the ground for me to find. Once he was out the doors, I grabbed it. Ever since then I would secretly listen to it and try to find out which crimes they were going to go stop. I've been working with my powers and so far everything's under control. I've told myself that I will go there if they need me, if Beast Boy gets hurt, or if Slade rears his ugly face. Who knew that my chance would be so soon?**

**It was two weeks since Beast boy had came to my school. I heard on the communicator that Robin was telling them all about a Slade attack. I followed their coordinates that Cyborg gave to everyone. I'd meet them there at Slade's cave, well more like my old tomb. **


	2. blood and bones

**I'll Save You**

"" **Talking**

'' _**thinking**_

**Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.**

**Terra's POV**

** When I get there I stay out of the way and in the shadows on the second shelf that has been dug into the cave by yours truly before I became a fossil. I looked over down below and I saw a scary sight. Starfire was laying in a little pool of her blood, unconscious. Cyborg was running out of battery power. Robin was trying his best but that can only so much, he soon passed out. Raven ran to his side and tried to wake him up but it was to no avail. Slade had come up behind Raven and hit her head causing her to fall right to the ground completely out cold. It was all up to Beast boy now, he looked scared. Slade had backed him up into a corner of the area, he was trapped, and he knew it. He would try transforming but Slade always caught him. Slade walked closer and closer to him and I watched as he flung Beast Boy into the wall on the other side of the room. I quietly brought a rock up to me. I flew down silently and grabbed Slade with a right hook on the way down. **

** Everyone was surprised to see her, especially Slade and Beast Boy. **

"**Hey guys, miss me?" I asked while I did a fantastic round house kick to his face. **

"**Only for like ever." Beast boy said right before he turned into a T-Rex and stepped on Slade, who managed to get through by going through the toes. **

"**Nice to see you again, Terra." Robin finally got up and got right into the battle again. **

"**Terra! It is so glorious to see you again. I've missed you dear friend!" Starfire was throwing starbolts at Slade now. Everyone but Cyborg was able to rejoin the fight. Raven didn't say anything to the blonde. **

** About ten minutes later Starfire was bleeding badly. Raven wasn't much better. Cyborg really needed to recharge, he had been carried out of the cave so he wouldn't get too damaged. Robin was out of breath and so was Beast Boy. I realized that I was the only one still pursueing Slade. **

"**Robin, Beast boy, get everyone out of here. I can hold him off. You guys need to leave now." I told them. Beast boy had a shocked look on his face. Robin just seemed to understand and he got star and rae and he left. **

"**I'm not leaving you again Terra." Beast boy told me when it was just us and slade left. **

"**Beast boy, I can stop him. I can get rid of him once and for all. Just leave, I don't want you to get hurt again."**

"**But…"**

"**But nothing, get the fuck out of here!" With that I pushed the slab of dirt that he was standing on out of the cave and sealed it off using my powers. "Alright evil-butt it's just you and me."**

"**Ah Terra, it's so good to see you again. I'm surprised, I never thought you'd come back." Slade said to me.**

"**Why is that? Someone's gotta kick your manipulative ass." I told him, "I'm not going to let you take another poor broken girl and try to turn her into whatever you want. I had to leave a good life and home and friends that were becoming my family for you. What did I get? I got beaten and molested. Never again Slade, never again." I was kicking his ass now. He was backed up against a wall and had no way out; I had sealed off the two sides and the top. He was going nowhere. It was then that he started hitting and kicking me. I'm sure he had broken a few ribs and probably my sternum but I'm not letting him go. I was able to back away for a second and trap him in the cavern that I had begun creating. He continued to punch and kick to break the walls. I was using my powers to crush him. Somehow I did it. I collapsed the top, squishing him and ending his pathetic existence. **

** Once he was dead I noticed that my ribs were bleeding since a few ribs went through the skin and my sternum was bleeding really badly because Slade had taken off the skin and leaving my sternum completely exposed. This wasn't good and I knew it. Right before I blacked out I unsealed the mouth of the cave to let the others in. **

**Beast Boy's POV**

** The wall that Terra had used to block us out came crumbling down. When we pushed enough rocks out of our way Robin, Raven, and I walked through the opening and back into the cave. When we walked in we saw a lot of blood and broken bits of clothing and rock everywhere. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie. We went to the far end of the cave and we saw a mangled human skeleton underneath a pile of rocks. We knew it was Slade, at least I did. I looked three feet to my left and then I saw the most frightening sight I had ever seen. It was Terra lying in a pool of blood that was rapidly growing. **

"**Robin, Raven, get over here and look at this. It's Terra." They came running over to where I was standing. Raven gasped when she saw Terra's skinny body twisted at a weird angle and covered with blood and sweat. It was horrifying to see bones out of the human body. **

"**Raven teleport you, Terra, and Cyborg back to the medical area now! Beast boy, Starfire and I will meet you there." Robin had taken charge once again. Raven simply nodded in reply. **


	3. death?

**I'll Save You**

"" **Talking**

**Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.**

**Beast boy's POV**

** When I finally got back to the tower I went instantly to the medical room. Cyborg was recharging and stitching up Terra at the same time. Raven was calmly trying to use her powers to heal Terra's broken bones. It was slightly less disgusting then when he last saw the love of his life. Beast boy couldn't believe he had just thought that. Sure he believed it but he was too young to be thinking about it and especially if she was in critical condition. Starfire's wounds were easily tended to and Robin just did the stitching himself and Star went to go get some sleep. It was 10 at night. Raven had healed as much as she could and she went to get some rest too. **

"**So Cyborg what's the verdict?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to know or not. **

"**It's not looking that great. A rib came close to piercing a lung so that wasn't very easy to fix. I'm working on her broken arm right now. Raven was able to heal the sternum and the ribs. She's all stitched up but she's lost a lot of blood and of course the girl has to have O negative as her blood type and none of us do. And she can only receive other o negative blood. I called the hospital and they'll deliver some tomorrow morning at 4 a.m. Her arm is in a cast now so I'm going to bed. She'll get the transfusion tomorrow." Cyborg ranted and left. Before he left the room I think I heard him mutter "If she'll make it that long." **

** Things weren't looking good for my girl. She had lost a lot of blood. And she might die.**

"**Terra, please don't die. I need you." Beast boy whispered into her ear as Robin walked out of the room and right before I put my head down on her stomach and fell asleep. **


	4. jokes of a hard blood type

**I'll Save You**

"" **Talking**

**Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.**

**Beast Boy's POV**

** I woke up after six hours of sleep. Cyborg was waking me up since he had to do the blood transfusion. I decided to stay in there. Cy sedated her just in case so that way Terra wouldn't wake up in the middle of it and freak out. I thought that it was a pretty good idea. Even though I had wanted to stay in there with her, Cy kicked me out after I fainted from seeing the blood going into her. It just freaked me out. So I decided to go wait in my bed room, of course I soon fell asleep. **

**Terra's POV (DREAM)**

_**I was lying in the middle of the forest. I felt like I was in danger. The sensation was soon amplified when I felt this strange feeling in my arm and then going through my whole body. I saw Slade lurking behind me in the cover of the trees. **_

"_**You're dead." I said to him.**_

"_**Yes, and you should be. Or I shouldn't be and your pathetic friends should be." He replied.**_

"_**This is all a dream Slade. You aren't real anymore." **_

"_**That may be Terra, but you may soon be joining me. You aren't in very good condition. Soon you won't be able to protect your friends and they will crumble, especially that poor Beast boy. He just got you back, how would he feel if you died on him?"**_

"_**Terrible. But I'm not going to die. I won't let myself."**_

"_**Good bye terra."**_

** With that I woke up. I found myself surrounded by beeping machines and wires connecting me to them. I noticed that Cyborg was in the room with me and someone was at the door. When he let them in I noticed that it was Raven. Raven didn't look that pissed about me being back but that could be an act. **

"**How's she doing?" Raven asked and I think she was genuine about it.**

"**She'll live another day. She was really brave though." Cyborg answered her. **

"**Hey guys. Awake here." I chimed in.**

"**Terra. How is this possible? You aren't supposed to be awake for another day or two." Cyborg told me. **

"**Terra, glad you made it. I never got to yell at you. And then thank you." Raven had said the last part with a little smile. This surprised me. She was supposed to hate me. **

"**Rae, I thought you'd hate me."**

"**Well Terra, I don't hate you. But we aren't ready for you to start calling me 'Rae'" She answered me.**

**I nodded at her and turned to Cyborg. "So blood Transfusion?" **

"**Yepp, thanks for having a hard blood type."**

"**No problem Cyborg." I answered him right before there was a knock at the door. **


	5. hints

**I'll Save You**

"" **Talking**

**Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.**

So I'm sure we can all guess who it is. But here it goes anyways.

**Terra's POV**

**The knock at the door pulled me back into reality. I had been daydreaming a little about Raven actually not killing me but forgiving me instead. That would be really nice. When I looked up I saw Beast Boy and Robin walk into the medical room where I was sitting. Starfire followed in soon after they did. Starfire did her normal thing which included squealing for joy and tackling me into a gigantic hug that probably re- broke my sternum. It hurt like hell. Luckily Robin was there to pull her off of me before I completely died. **

"**Terra, how are you feeling?" The boy wonder asked me.**

"**I feel okay." I answered him as I always did. We shook hands and I knew that everything would be ok between the two of us. **

"**Dear friend Terra, we were most impressed with your ability to demolish Slade. We will no longer have to work about him. When you feel well we should have a celebration of friends." Starfire began ranting about all the things we should do at this party of hers. **

"**Alright Y'al, Terra is well enough to be moved into her room. I want someone in there at all times to make sure that she is ok. She will need the next two months off of fighting so her ribs can heal normally." Cyborg told them all. **

"**I'll take her to her room." Beast boy said in a solemn voice. Everyone else just nodded as Beast boy walked over to me and picked me up bridal style. It felt really nice to be cradled against his chest. He's definitely grown up in the past year and a half that I've been gone. He was no long a little kid, no longer my little B.B. Before we left I motioned for Cyborg to follow us, there were a couple of important questions that only he can be trusted with. I couldn't even ask Beast boy. When we got up to my room I asked B.B to go get me something to eat, which he happily did for me.**

"**Okay Cy, how long should it be before me and Beast boy do anything physical?" I asked getting straight to the point. **

"**He should be on top of you for at least a month and he shouldn't touch your ribs for three weeks. I recommend longer than that though." He answered me. I thanked him and he walked out of the room right as Beast boy came back in.**


	6. love

I'll Save You

"" Talking

'_Thoughts'_

Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.

**Beast Boy's POV**

I watched as Cyborg walked out of Terra's room as I was coming in with her favorite foods. There was Glork, pork chops, and pizza. I brought her some of her favorite ice cream too. Mint Oreo, she loved it. I was curious about what they were talking about but I just figured that it would be medical stuff that I wouldn't understand. I didn't need to understand as long as Terra was ok, I was happy. I realized that I needed her in my life. I couldn't lose her, watching her lay in the hospital bed with wires sticking out of her arms trying to keep her petite body alive was practically unbearable. I couldn't lose her again after I just got her back.

I walked to her bed and sat down next to her. Her blue eyes were transfixed on my green eyes. I passed her the plate of food which she took gratefully. We sat in silence for about ten minutes while I waited for her to finish stuffing her face. My girl could eat like a guy sometimes, which I didn't mind since she was the only one in the tower that would touch my tofu let alone eat. She liked it with soy sauce and I liked mine with ketchup. We were an odd couple but I think we both like it that way. It's never dull.

Once she was finished with eating all the food I brought for her I decided that it was time that we talked. I haven't gotten the chance to since the fight, before she kicked me out of the cave and killed Slade.

"I'm so glad you're better Terra. I thought I was going to lose you again." I told her as I gently wrapped my arms around her thin body. She returned the hug.

"Me too, I didn't want to leave you again." She whispered in his ear before pulling back and pushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of her eyes so she can look at him easier. Her eyes seemed to spark in the lighting of her room.

"Terra, I couldn't stand to lose you again. I've lost you twice and I wouldn't be able to do it again."

"I wouldn't leave you again. While I was unconscious I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. Slade showed up in my dreams and we talked. I told him that I couldn't leave you again: That it would hurt you again."

"Well I'm glad you remember and you came back to me."

"No matter what happens, Beast boy, I'm going to make you a promise; I will always come back to you." Terra told him as she slipped into my arms for another hug. We stayed like this for awhile just sitting there and enjoying each other's warmth and comfort. I've longed to hold her petite body against my chest for so long. This was my dream come true, nothing could be better than this. Well, so I thought, I felt Terra pull away but instead of returning to her seated position next to me, she gently kissed me on the lips.

I happily returned her kiss as a million thoughts ran through my mind. _'Wow this is fantastic. I wonder if she'll let me go further with her. Why didn't I have mint ice cream before this? What if my breath tastes bad? What if she thinks I'm a bad kisser?'_ Most of those thoughts disappeared when I felt her press her lips against mine firmer and held them there. The last and only thought in my mind was _'Do I love her?' _ I think that the answer to my question was yes but I couldn't be too sure. When she pulled away I looked in her eyes and saw that they were full of pain.

"Terra, is it your ribs?" I asked and she just nodded for an answer. I quickly grab the pain medicine from her bed side table and gave a pill to her. These pills were strong and could hurt her body if she took more than one every 4 hours. After the pill was in her mouth I passed her some water to drink. Her body instantly relaxed and she leaned back against her pillow. "I love you, Terra." I whispered before I kissed her forehead and let her sleep.


	7. coma

I'll Save You

"" Talking

'_Thoughts'_

Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.

**Terra's POV**

When I first woke up I instantly knew that something was off. Well for starters it was before ten in the morning which was so weird for me; usually I sleep till almost 12. The next thing that I noticed was that my entire body felt like it was on fire and I was in so much pain. Then I remembered how badly I had gotten hurt while I defeated Slade. The last and most important thing that I noticed was that a muscular green boy was lying next to me while my head rested against his chest. This was pure heaven. Pretty soon the pain got the best of me. I stood up and tried to trust my legs so I can go into the bathroom and wash my face and take some more pain medicine so I don't scream. While I was standing in the bathroom I remembered something, something very important. Right before I fell asleep last night I heard Beast boy whisper that he loves me into my ear. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered why he was attracted to me. I looked like crap. I had stitches going from my right ear straight down to my collar bone. My lip was a bit swollen but it had gone down a lot since the fight. My eyes were blood shot from the fight and the stress that my body has been put under. I would have gotten enough sleep if it weren't for all the stress of healing.

After I was done in the bathroom I quietly tiptoed back into my bed room and let myself rest next to my green love as he was still asleep. I pressed my lips to his to wake him up. After a few seconds he returned the kiss happily and hungrily. He gently rolled me closer to him so he can deepen the kiss even more. I moaned softly as his tongue grazed against my lips practically begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine. The fireworks exploding in my mind in front of my eyes were amazing and bright; I wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

"I love you too Beast boy." I whispered once we finally pulled away to get some air.

"So I'm guessing you heard me last night?" I just nodded my response to his question and kissed him softly again. "Well now I guess I won't have to stress anymore about how to tell you."

"Yeah, you just took the easy way out."

"No I didn't."

"B, you waited until I was almost asleep after I was drugged to tell me that you loved me."

"Terra, I was just nervous on what you would say."

"Beast boy…"

"Garfield Logan, don't call me by beast boy anymore unless we're in public. I want you to say my real name."

"Okay, Gar, I told you that I would always come back to you. Why would you be scared to say that you love me?"

"You make a good point Terra. Is Terra your real name?"

"Well, kind of. It's Tara Markov. I just manipulated the syllable sounds."

Before he got to answer me the alarm blared through the entire tower. I looked at him and he looked at me. We both knew I couldn't go with him, I was still too injured.

"You have to go." I said softly in his ear as I hugged him good bye. I felt him nod against my face. "Just be careful."

"I will Tara. I love you."

"I love you too."

He ran out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door to save the city that we both love so much. He was keeping others safe like I wish I was able to do. He was protecting the city and protecting me. I kept him in my thoughts as I moved to my bed to get another few hours of sleep. Little did I know that I would fall asleep for weeks?

**Beast Boy's POV**

When we all returned to the tower I ran back up to Terra's room. I kissed her gently to wake her up since she had gone back to sleep while I was out. I held my lips there but she didn't respond. I knew something was wrong instantly. I picked her up and brought her to the medical area that she just left. Once there I got out my communicator and called the others up.

"What's wrong, grass stain?" Cyborg asked.

"It's Terra. Something's wrong. I got back up to her room and tried to wake her up but she won't get up." I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Her vitals are fine." Raven chimed in.

"It appears that she is in the land of deep slumber." Star said in her broken English.

"What she means is that Terra's in a coma." Robin confirmed when he saw our confused faces. I just sat down and started to cry.

**Terra's Mind**

_I felt so cold. My mind felt like a freezer. My body had gone numb. I was tired and weak. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me but I could faintly hear worried voices and scared touches all around me. I recognized Beast—err Gar's voice through all of them. Something was wrong with me. I knew it. _

_ While in my brain it seemed that it was snowing, this explained why I was so cold. I looked around and saw ever green trees surrounding me. It looked like I was in the woods near Slade's old hide out._

_ When I looked up I saw someone that I didn't expect seeing in my head: my twin brother. _

"_Brian, what are you doing here?" I asked cautiously approaching. _

"_I died Tara, in the war. I'm sorry sweetheart."_

"_You can't be. Who's going to walk me down the aisle now at my wedding?"_

"_Nick will."_

"_Brian, is this heaven?" _

"_No sister, you are not dead. Just in a coma. Don't worry you will wake up. But I wanted to see you and so did mom." When he said that my mother appeared before us in a white gown._

"_Mom." _

"_Yes Tara. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."_

"_All is forgiven. I'm so proud of who you are." She embraced me before she disappeared right where she once stood. _

_ And then, everything became black. And it stayed black for the next two weeks. _


	8. awaken

I'll Save You

"" Talking

'_Thoughts'_

Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.

**Beast boy's POV**

It's been two weeks since Terra slipped into a coma after a fantastic night together. I have barely left her bed side, I didn't want to miss watching her wake up and I wanted to be the first person she saw when she was awake. Cyborg had given up trying to get me out of the hospital room. Robin gave up on trying to get me to leave to at least do missions, I haven't gone on a single one, and luckily they weren't anything big. There had been something with Dr. Light but Raven always took care of him. Raven came in a few times to keep me company but she never said anything unless I started the conversation before she did: she must have known that I was way too worried about Terra to really want to talk. Starfire came in often to check on Terra and I but she never really stayed too long. It was too painful for her to be in there, Star would bring in food for him also. The only time I left was to go to the bathroom.

**Cyborg's POV**

It's been two weeks since Blondie managed to slip into another coma. Beast boy was always in there with her. We were all worried about the little guy. Over time he wasn't so little any more. He was seventeen now as was Terra. The two really get to me sometimes. They are perfect for each other. _'It did really freak me out when T asked how long they should wait on being intimate with each other.' _It was hard to think of Terra being intimate with anyone actually. Just like Raven and Starfire, I think of the girls as my little sisters. They are little compared to me; I was the oldest at twenty. Then it was Raven and Robin at nineteen, Starfire was eighteen, and Beast boy and Terra was seventeen. I often feel like it's my job to protect them all. It was like this back when Raven and Robin started dating. It hurt Star but she then came around and now Star and I are together.

The only good thing about the little Rock n' Rolla was that it made her healing go a lot faster. That made me both happy and nervous. I mean, this means that Grass stain would be out buying condoms and they'd be having sex all the time. Of course, the tower had something like this happen before, me and Starfire. Raven wanted to wait until they her and Robin were marked to each other, which I was all for and luckily so was Robin.

I walked into the hospital area and I saw a depressed Beast Boy sitting on a stool next to Terra's bed holding her hand. The scene always touched me. They really were in love with each other.

"Hey man." I started off the conversation with Beast boy.

"Hey Cy." Beast boy answered me but he wasn't his normal happy self.

"Man, have you at least showered lately?"

"Yes. At night, not long ones though; I don't want to miss anything."

"That's true; we never know when she'll wake up."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Of course Grass Stain what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking of asking Terra to have sex with me and I just am not sure how she'll take it."

"I think she'll be for it B.B. She actually asked me how long it should be until you two do anything physical."

"Really? How long did you tell her?"

"A month and a half, but now that he went into a coma it sped up the process. So when she wakes up she should be fine. In a way this coma was a good thing for her. It put her in some sort of healing trance or something."

He just nodded to me in reply. I checked the little girls' vitals and her brain activity. It seemed that her brain activity had gone up since the last time he checked which was yesterday. This gave me hope for what could happen: she could wake up soon. I give beast boy a short hug and walk out of the room to go see my girl.

**Beast Boy's POV **

Cyborg and I had a pretty good conversation. I could tell that he missed terra too. They often played football together and video games. Almost as if she was woken up by the sound of the door closing, Terra woke up. Her blue eyes still shone and she looked like she was just waking up from sleeping in his arms like she did two weeks ago.


	9. free from the medical bay

I'll Save You

"" Talking

'_Thoughts'_

Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.

**Terra's POV**

When I woke up I had a pounding headache and I didn't hurt as much as I had. I soon felt some sort of pressure on my chest and some hair grazing the bottom of my chin. I then noticed that it was Beast boy wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. Once we pulled away he was looking into my eyes so deeply. He slowly started to inch forward. Suddenly, time seemed to slow down but it never stopped. It's like someone had a remote and they were on slow motion. After what seemed like forever, he kissed me. I missed this. Slade had ruined our first one but now we were making up for it. I felt like my soul was caught on fire and then someone had put it out but I could still feel the burn. I could see sparks flying in front of my eyes.

"How long was I out?" I asked him once we pulled away from each other a little bit.

"Two weeks. Which I must say were the most painful ones I've felt in a long time." He answered me while he ran his fingers through my blonde hair that really needed to be washed but Beast Boy didn't seem to notice or if he did, and then he didn't care. This boy was perfect.

"Beast boy, I may regret saying this but I love you." I looked straight into his eyes as I said this to him. I watched them as he processed what I had just said and then think of something to say back to me and then I watched them light up with happiness when he finally computed what I said.

"Why would you regret saying that?" He asked me, his confusion was showing through in his voice.

"In case you don't feel it back then it could be very awkward between us or if we don't work out or it could be very bad for the tea…." Even though I hadn't been looking at him he managed to tilt my head up towards his so he can silence me with a kiss.

"I love you too, Terra. Don't worry about those things, we'll work out. I have faith in us." He pulled me back into his arms and just cradled me there until everyone else came into the medical bay.

"It's good to see that you're ok again Terra." Raven said with a small smile on her face and moved to the bed to hug me. It was a little weird at first but I returned the goth girl's hug. It was the first and probably one of the very few hugs I would get from Raven.

"I agree with Raven. It is always wondrous to see you in the good condition, Terra." Starfire seemed completely overjoyed but Cyborg was holding her hand so she couldn't come over and crush me like she normally would.

"Terra, I hope you will consider not passing out anymore." Robin told me with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He was obviously relieved to see me ok, just like anyone else.

I look over to Cyborg who was looking at my charts and running tests. He was reading the results and trying to decide if I would be safe again to be in my bed room with Beast boy helping me out.

"Well, I see no reason why Terra should have to stay in here anymore. Her test results are looking very good and her body is healed thanks to her coma that she was in. Beast boy, I know that I don't even need to ask but it'd be great if you were with her in case something happens." His words made me so happy. I didn't want to stay in here anymore. I got the feeling that it has been longer then I should be in here. I was pretty excited to sleep next to Beast boy again and wake up to his arms wrapped around me.

"Terra, we talked in over and we were wondering if you would like to rejoin our team." Robin explained to me.

"I killed Slade, I'm a murderer." I told them, baffled that they would still want me after I killed someone.

"You killed someone evil who has killed many times and would kill some more if he hadn't been stopped. Even if we managed to get him and keep him in jail, he would have gotten the lethal injection so you just saved the state a lot of money." Raven told me as she patted my hand.

"In that case, I'd love to rejoin."

I just saw everyone smiling, laughing, and hugging all around me. These were my friends and my family. I loved them as if they had raised me.

"Terra, let's see if you can walk." Beast boy said as he stuck his hand out to help me up.

My legs didn't seem to want to listen to me as I told them to support my way and move forward. After a few steps, my legs buckled underneath me. As I sat on the floor I felt a strong pair of hands lifting me up and into their arms. I turned to my right to see who it was even though I should've already known that it would Beast boy, it's always Beast boy. He didn't say anything to me, we just left the medical bay and went into my room and no one objected to this. He stopped in front of my room to open the door and then carried me in to rest me on my bed.

I looked up at him and I looked into his big green eyes. '_He's beautiful.'_ Was the only thing that I could think of at that moment. I knew tonight would be a night to remember. Right before I leaned my head back onto his chest something on his collarbone caught my eye.


	10. lemon! WARNING!

I'll Save You

"" Talking

'_Thoughts'_

Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.

**Beast boy's POV**

I carried Terra out of the medical bay and into her room. I sat her on her bed and then I sat next to her. She looked like an angel cuddled up in my lap. I knew she was fragile at the moment but that didn't stop me from wanting her so badly. I suddenly felt her weight shift on me and she looked up at me. Blue eyes met green like so many times before.

"What's that?" She asked gesturing towards my collarbone. I knew what she was talking about, I got at tattoo their after she went into stone and I went into a depression. I pulled my shirt up over my head and off my body. I looked down and saw my tattoo. It was an orchid flower and underneath the flower it said always in my heart but not my eyes. It was just a way to remember Terra and everything that she did for the team. "It's really pretty Beast boy. It has to do with me, doesn't it?"

I nodded and said "I remembered that your favorite flower was an orchid so I thought about including it. I thought about just getting a butterfly with your name on its wings."

"That would've been nice too."

**Terra's POV**

I loved Beast boy's tattoo. He must've really missed me and he must really love me. I felt so special to be that girl; nothing could get better between us. Well, maybe things could get better but it's very unlikely.

"I love you Beast boy."

"And I love you, Terra."

I reached my face up to his and I kissed him. He gently returned the kiss to me. He was so careful with me, it was like he was worried that I was about to break if he touched me too hard. I wrapped my arms around the smooth skin of his neck and moved my fingers through his hair. He put his arms around my waist and moved me even closer to him. We were getting lost in each other, we didn't even stop to breathe, and we eventually just got really good at breathing through our noses. I was so in love.

I felt his tongue licking my lips asking for an entrance. After a few minutes of teasing him, I let him in my mouth and had my tongue meet his in our mouths for just a little bit before he gently pushed me back onto the bed so he was on top of me. I suddenly became very aware of what I was doing to him. I could feel him growing up against my inner thigh. I heard him moan as I arched my body up against his. The vibration made me whimper a little. This was Beast boy, I knew what was going to happen tonight but I didn't care because it was going to be with Beast boy so it made me relax. His hands left my waist and traveled upwards to my rib cage and they just waited there to see if I was going to reject them. After I didn't they went higher and rested on my breasts. He gently messaged them and his lips left mine and traveled onto my neck and collarbone. His hand went back down and slowly started playing with the hem of my shirt. He pulled away from my neck to look at me, when I looked down to where his hands were and nodded he got the hint that it was ok to move on.

His mouth found mine again but it just lingered there for a second before his lips traveled down to my chest. He had me arch my back against him so he can begin his fight with my bra. It took a few minutes but he won the fight. His lips continued the journey as they found their way to my nipple. He sucked and nipped at me and it felt so wonderful.

Soon, he was done and he kissed his way back up to me and I then had the idea to flip him over and it was my turn. I began doing exactly what he did but I brought my hands down to where his shorts were and I fiddled with the zipper until I was able to slide them down his legs a little and then felt him kick them off for me. I looked down at him; his eyes were half lidded with want and physical need. I could tell that the animal may take over him to get what his instincts want. I reached my hand down and found his pulsing manhood. I gently stroked my hand up and down and over the head. He kept hardening in my hand and soon he had grown to be nine inches long, I was both excited and scared. I watched him as he moaned and writhed in pleasure.

"How's this feel darling?" My voice had gone husky with lust.

"Amazing Terra. You don't have to go further than this." But the look in his eyes said he really wanted to.

"I know that, that's why I'm going to."

I brought my mouth down to where my hands were I felt him raise his hips in response. I continued this for about ten or fifteen minutes until I tasted his seed being released into my mouth. I swallowed it and lay down next to him while he caught his breath. I was just really glad that the walls were soundproofed.

I heard him mutter my turn and kissed me as he pulled down my shorts and my underwear revealing the little tufts of blonde pubic hair that no one else besides me as ever seen before. His hands gracefully rubbed against me and a finger found its way inside. I bucked my hips a little in response to him. When he stopped I was a little disappointed but then I saw that he was reaching into his shorts pockets for a condom. I watched mesmerized as he showed it to me and when I didn't say anything to stop him, he opened it and rolled it onto him.

He looked deep into my eyes asking if it was ok. My only way to show him that it was, was to grab his hand for me to hold and kiss him with so much passion that I was sure that the room would catch on fire. He caught on to what I was saying to him and he pushed the tip of his penis into me watching for a reaction. I dug my nails into the bedding and clenching my jaw. He stayed perfectly still until I nodded or something, he wasn't completely in yet but it was still hard for me to handle. I nodded and he pushed in more to meet the resistance that he would have to break free. It hurt, a lot. I screamed out in pain. He sat me up on his lap and rubbed the small of my back while I adjusted to him being in. I nodded against his shoulder that he could continue, which he did. I dug my nails into his shoulder blades and rested my head on his shoulder as he continued to thrust and moan. It did stop hurting but it didn't really feel good to me until I felt my orgasm build up in the pit of my stomach. I desperately wanted a release so I began to move up and down in time with him. When my orgasm hit I threw my head back and moaned into the kiss he planted on my lips. He stopped soon after I did. When we were done he pulled himself out carefully and threw away the condom. We lay down next to each other and cuddled. He held me tight, worried that I might cry, which I did.

"Terra, what's wrong beautiful girl?" He whispered into my ear.

"It just hurt and I'm just adjusting to the fact that I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, it was with you, how could I regret it." I flipped over to face him and then kissed him.

"I love you. I guessed you were a virgin when I felt how hard it was to get in there."

"Were you a virgin?" I was honestly afraid to know the answer, he seemed experienced with it.

"No. I lost it when I was fourteen to a girlfriend that I was dating, but it turns out she was using me to up her status a bit." He told me.

I just nodded. We stayed up cuddling for a little bit but we fell asleep peacefully.


	11. the end

I'll Save You

"" Talking

'_Thoughts'_

Authors note: My head is seriously screwed up sometimes. So this is what my imagination has cooked up. I don't know about you guys but I can picture it vividly. Oh yeah, I only own the plot, trust me Terra would've remembered and Teen Titans would still be on.

**Terra's POV**

I woke up today in Beast boy's arms. I felt so happy. I had everything that I had ever wanted back in my life: I had my friends, I had Gar, and I had a safe home. I was pretty sure that Cyborg knew what had already happened between us. So it was safe to say that he'd tell Robin, Star, and Rae and of course tease us until the end of time. Gar and I were meant to be together, I knew that, I just hope that he felt the same way for me.

**Beast Boy's POV**

I felt Terra wake up. It was something magical to feel her body stir against mine, I love just waking up next to a small, vanilla- scented, and blonde girl that he loves with all his heart. He knew that this was good thing and the start of something perfect, well aside from Cyborg's endless teasing.

"Good morning beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

"Morning, so Cyborg probably knows huh?"

"More than likely. When do you think that teasing will start?"

"Right now green bean." Wait, that wasn't Terra's voice. Shit. Cyborg was in here.

I looked up from my blonde angel and I see Cy standing there with a video camera in his hands.

"Good morning home video cam, here we see Beast boy and Terra lying in each other's arms. Oh and what's this? Their clothes are on the floor. This could only mean one thing, they did the nasty! Don't worry guys we did the same thing when Raven and Robin first got together. Except Raven put me in another dimension but neither of you can do that so I'm safe until training practice when Terra completely demolishes me. Have fun y'all." Cyborg left the room to let us get dressed.

"Do you hate him sometimes to?" Terra asked me.

"Oh yes."

"I'm going to get dressed so I can kick his ass."

"Okay love, have a good time."

I just knew that today was going to be a good day.


End file.
